Lego The Incredibles
Lego The Incredibles is a Lego-themed action-adventure video game developed by TT Fusion, based on both The Incredibles and Incredibles 2 films. The game was released by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment on 15 June 2018 in North America and on 13 July 2018 in Europe. Gameplay The gameplay is very similar to the previous Lego installments, with puzzles designed for younger players, various waves of fighting enemies and, of course, two players cooperative gameplay. The game allows the player to control various super-heroes and villains alike from both movies, each with their own special abilities and superpowers. For example, Mr. Incredible has super-strength and invulnerability, Elasti-Girl can shape her body in many ways, Violet can turn invisible and create a force field, Dash can run at incredible speeds and Jack-Jack has a large variety of powers just like in the movies, from turning into a human torch or monster, to telekinesis and teleportation. The game also includes various Pixar characters, such as Flik from A Bug's Life, Merida from Brave, Lightning McQueen from Cars and Woody from Toy Story. The open-world of the game is set in two fictional cities, Municiberg and New Urbem, very close to each other. Apart from the typical gold bricks puzzeles, quests and challanges, the game adds a new feature called the Crime Wave, where the player travels to a specific area of one of the cities which is under assault from super-villians and their minions. The player must complete all the quests given by the people in the area to complete the Crime Wave. Usually, the final quest is about defeating the super-villian. There are 10 Crime Waves in total and 5 super-villians to defeat. 3 are taken from the movies: Bomb Voyage, Underminer and Syndrome, while 2 are new orginal characters: Brainfreezer and Anchor-Man. The game also has a complex character costumiser similar to the one from Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2. It is located inside Edna Mode's home. Story The game closely follows the plot of both of the Incredibles movies, but with some modification in order to be more child-friendly and adapt to the two players gameplay. The game begins with the story of the second movie, and then proceeds to the first one's. Some of the modifications made are: -During the level featuring Mr. Incredible's past (back when supers were legal), he works alongside Elastigirl to chase one of Bomb Voyage's minions across some rooftops, until they reach the bank, which Mr. Incredible enters alone, while Elastigirl goes to prepare for their wedding. -Inside the bank (during the same level), Mr. Incredible works alongside Buddy Pine to defeat Bomb Voyage and his minions, who are using the bank's security against them. -The entire part of the movie featuring Mr. Incredible saving a man from suicide is completely cut from the game (since it was considered very inappropriate for children). -When Mr. Incredible arrives for the first time on Nomanisan Island to defeat the Omnidroid, he runs into Frozone who was also hired to stop it. They work togheter to find the Omnidroid, but they discover that there are two of the robots, so they split up, each destroying one Omnidroid. -During Mr. Incredible's second visit on the island and after encountering Syndrome, he runs into Gazerbeam, who, unlike the movie, is alive. They work togheter to infiltrate Syndrome's base and reach his computer, but they are both captured. Gazerbeam is never seen in the game afterwards. -At the end of the first movie, Syndrome is still attacked by Jack-Jack with his new powers. However, unlike the movie, he doesn't die at all and instead accepts his defeat and goes into hiding. -During the events of the second movie, Elastigirl works alongside a superhero named Helectix to stop the high speed train, and later to save the Ambassador after Screenslaver took control of the planes. -Elastigirl does also work alongside another super, Reflux, to infiltrate Screenslaver's hideout and capture him. -The second movie has a slightly different ending, with the Parrs going to the cinema where they all get mesmerized by the screen (probably indicating Screenslaver's return). Development Reception Lego The Incredibles received "mixed to average" reviews from critics, according to review aggregator Metacritic. The PlayStation 4 version received a 70 out of 100, while the Nintendo Switch version received a 64 out of 100. External Links * Official website Category:Action-adventure games Category:Lego video games Category:Disney video games Category:Sentient toys in fiction Category:Split-screen multiplayer games Category:Superhero video games Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Traveller's Tales games Category:The Incredibles video games Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom Category:Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment games Category:Windows games Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games scored by Harry Gregson-Williams Category:Video games scored by Stephanie Economou Category:Video games scored by Roger Suen Category:Video games scored by Andrew Kawczynski Category:Video games scored by David Fleming